Dr. F (MySims)
Dr. F is one crazy man. He is a mad scientist who loves experimenting and robots and playing with dangerous chemicals, but he always plays it safe! One can see how crazy when they speak to him. When you first meet him, he greets you: "My name is Doctor F! The F stands for ROCKETS!" followed by a maniac laugh. Despite his insanity, he is a very nice person. He has wild white hair, round glasses, a white lab coat with red gloves and a pair of black work boots. Profile Dr. F never had much success with 'conventional' sciences. Luckily, thanks to a free class at the community centre, he discovered Mad Science. Finally, his profound insanity was an advantage! At last he could answer the important questions! What is the effect of lightning on hamsters? What is the relationship between love and robots? What happens when you put ketchup on pancakes? Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: '''First I must study some "normal" technology for my incredible invention! Go forth, Assistant name! '''Requirements: '''Stereo with 20 Springs, Stove with 20 Gears '''Reward: None Hint: I hear there's a junkyard somewhere in the desert that may have the items you need… Thanking Dialogue: '''Huzzah! Now I can study for my ultimate invention… Task 2 '''Description: '''Assistant! I seek more mundane Sim technology! More! MORE! BWAHAHAHA! '''Requirements: '''Turntable with 30 Robot, Refrigerator with 10 Tire '''Reward: Costume Chest - Capsule blueprint Hint: I think I saw a tire floating in the water somewhere, and some robots in the junkyard, but I just don’t have the time to find them myself… Thanking Dialogue: '''Yes! YES! HAHAHAHA! Task 3 '''Description: '''The secret to my ultimate invention lies in dichotomy! Nefarious deeds await in the flush of a toilet! '''Requirements: '''Karaoke Machine with 20 Soccer Ball, Toilet with 15 Tiny Shark '''Reward: Table - Atom blueprint Hint: Sharks are traditionally swimmers of the desert, I hear. Just like soccer balls swim in forest caves! Thanking Dialogue: '''Indeed, the dichotomy is SUBLIME! Task 4 '''Description: '''Finally, it is TIME! My masterpiece: The ZAP-O-TRON! MWAHAHAHA! '''Requirements: '''Tesla Coil with 25 Gear and 25 Robot '''Reward: Decorative - Mad Robot Hint: It is almost complete! Soon I shall unleash my Zap-o-Tron upon the world! '''Thanking Dialogue: '''Huzzah! We must try it out immediately! Dialogue Hotel introduction *My name is Doctor F! The F stands for ROCKETS! Accept move-in *Aahahahaha! Yesss! This shall be the first step on my quest for world domino shoes! I shall be here while you build my lab of wonders! After you build house *My fantastic lab! Huzzah! I cannot wait to start my experiments! Request for more stuff *Machines! Fill my lab with more machines! My moustache demands it!!! Star Level 4 *My moustache is made out of advanced miniature nanomachines! They deviously work 25 hours a day on my quest for world domino shoes! *My name is Doctor F! The F stands for ORBITAL MIND CONTROL LASERS! *Roasted barley makes a delicious tea! TEA! Hahahaha!! *Some day, I hope to succesfully merge cow and plant into a single beautiful creature! Oh, the wonders! Star Level 5 *I invented the toaster oven. *I've thrown out Newtonian physics as an accurate model of motion. I have devised a system I call "F-tonian Physics", the first rule of which states that objects at rest STAY at rest, and objects that MOVE continue to move, in lieu of an opposing force! Haha! I AM A GENIUS!!! *My name is Doctor F! The F stands for…nothing, actually. My name is just F. The letter F. *Why are there never any lady mad scientists around? Would it hurt for there to be just ONE?! Best friend *Yes, name, you are my accomplice in the quest for WORLD DOMINO SHOES! Hahaha! Huzzah for you! Best friend reward *Dr. F's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs